The present invention relates to a method for autonomous controlling of a remote controlled aerial vehicle and to a corresponding system.
US 2012/0203450 A1 describes an unmanned aircraft, unmanned aviation system and method for collision avoidance during the flight operation of an unmanned aircraft. The unmanned aircraft, as described there, includes a lift and propulsion system and a flight control system having a flight control unit, a navigation system and an actuator system. The flight control unit has an autopilot unit. The flight control unit, as described there, calculates control commands using data from the navigation system and/or the autopilot unit, which can be conveyed to the actuator system for actuating the lift and propulsion system. A connection between the collision warning system and the autopilot unit is provided, in order to initiate an obstacle avoidance maneuver by the autopilot unit with the help of the collision avoidance data.
In manned aviation, the flight operator, FO, or the pilot in command, PIC, receives a warning or caution based on which he decides what to do, e.g., also on experience and/or the flight manual. Appropriate reactions on failure conditions depend on the situational awareness of the flight operator and are subject to human decisions. Existing unmanned aerial systems, UAS, simply follow their flight plan based on automated predefined processes which do not consider the current state of the aerial vehicle.
There is therefore a need in the art to address the issues identified above.